Inner Wounds
by Pyret
Summary: Can Allen face the truth that might ocure, tough he has Kanda there to face it. Un beta'ed


Eyes snaps open in shock then confusion fallowed by pain. Allen sits up slowly, his left arm made a painful twitch and he hisses in pain as he draws his arm towards his chest. Standing up from the warm bed and feeling the chill reach his skin as he tiptoe into the bathroom, he opens the cabin ramming around after the bottle of pills. Swallowing down to pain killers he sighs in relief, he closed bathroom cabin and returns to the other room and crawling beneath warm the blankets feeing arms pull him closer against a solid body.

"You okay?" A tired voice asked.

"I'm fine." Allen mumbles as his left arm settle around the warm waist, he press a kiss on the chest to unsure his lover that he was fine.

Kanda is not amused; he feels the tremor run through that left arm, he start to stroke the blackened skin feeling Allen tense and then slowly relax.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Woke up from a dream, my left arm hurt had to take two pain killers and sorry for waking you." Allen mumbles tired feeling the pain in his arm. The caressing didn't stop and soon does fingers cares through his scalp and hair massaging him so his body melted leaving him in a dozing state.

"You're evil." He whispers feeling his eye lids drop.

"Admit it's working." Kanda whispers as he pressed a kiss on the moyashi's forehead, he closed his eyes and could still feel the painful tremors in the arm, but so long Allen could sleep he could get some sleep before the clock would buzz and it would be morning once more.

Allen groans groggily as he sat up in his bed, sunshine shone through the room telling it was a new day, though too early for the clock to buzz leaving enough time to start the day with a shower. He sighs glad that the pain in his arm had dulled somewhat during the night, leaving his sleeping lover on the bed he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kanda hears the bathroom opened and enter the room. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes and sees his Moyashi stand bent and toweling his hair, his eyes roam the scars that covered that body. Kanda stands up and walks over to his lover, he start to cares the skin between the neck and the shoulder and out the blackened arm.

"Huh?" Allen gets forth and looks up and met Kanda's eyes.

"Oh, good morning didn't want to wake you."

Kanda smiles and leans down giving those pink lips as he still cares Allen's left arm and his other hand start to trace the define stomach muscles and slowly he start to slowly lead Allen towards the bed and he pulls his arm around the slim waists and both tumble down on the bed once more with Kanda ravage Allen's mouth and a moan was brought out from those lips. A tongue enters the other mouth seeking the other tongue as heat rise and fingers start caressing skin.

The buzzing of the clock interrupted them and both groan as a hand slammed it shut. Allen chuckled as he leans his head on Kanda's shoulder panting after breath and a rumble of a stomach could be heard.

"How much I want to continue this we need to head down to breakfast, I'm hungry." Allen pouts as he hears the growl from his lover.

"Sometimes I hate that stomach of yours Moyashi."

"Hey, can't help that I have a lot of stamina." Allen tells him, giving Kanda's lips a kiss before sliding out from the bed heading over to the closet.

"Are you still in pain?" Kanda asked worried.

Allen smiled at Kanda's concerned and answered.

"No it's sort of dulled don't worry I heal." Allen reassured his lover giving him his brilliant smile as he rams through the closet to find something to wear.

Kanda frowned and stands up from the bed.

"You heard the head nurse, you might have permanent pain."

Allen sighs as those words don't want to hear those words.

"Let's just wait and see." He says as he slipped a pair of black pants over his lean legs and he button up a white shirt, eyeing Kanda as he still stands in his naked glory.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to head down to breakfast naked?" Allen chuckles, as he gets pictures in his head more thinking on what he could do to his boyfriend in the cafeteria, but knowing that other's wouldn't appreciated it.

Kanda huffs as he starts to dress himself in more fitting appearance.

Together they headed down to breakfast, Allen order his usual amount of food and sits down beside his friends and Kanda soon join them with a scrowl on his face.

"How do you feel?" Lavi asked Allen as he munched on his breakfast.

"Better, tough the pain has dulled." Allen tells him and flexed his fingers giving Lavi a reassuring smile as the breakfast arrived.

Allen's apatite wasn't off in anyway, he gulped down anything he could get his hands on and Kanda couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. Something golden buzzed right in front of him that tried to eat his noodles.

"Hey Tim, they're mine." He growls towards the golem earning a golemish glare before he buzzed over to Allen to find his luck there.

Allen smirk as he pat his stuffed stomach. Kanda wraps an arm around his Moyashi giving the cheek a kiss.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Lavi asked giving his goofy smile.

"Relax," Kanda grumbles.

"Yuu, I want to train with Allen – san"

"Does the Moyashi look fit for training?" Kanda growled, glaring at Lavi.

Lavi eyes Allen and smirks.

"Yes he does, just look at him."

"Yuu, I am fine." Allen whispers to him giving his boyfriend his sweet smile and puppy eyes look as he pouted.

Kanda's heart melted tough he didn't admit that to anyone and he couldn't say "no"

"Fine, but if you start to feel tired, nauseous or any pain you will stop immediately…" Kanda huffs but a thin smile was showed on his lips.

"Thanks love." Allen tells him giving Kanda a kiss on the cheek dragging Lavi with him to the training room.

Panting sounds was heard in the training room, innocence met innocence a sword and a hammer clanged together in a deadly dance.

Lavi takes a step backwards and pants, he sees the trail of sweat run down Allen's forehead and his lungs pulling in air.

"Maybe we should take a break." Lavi pants.

"Yea," Allen says deflecting his innocence returning his left arm to normal his sword did change into his blackened arm. He wiggles his fingers feeling the pain jolt through his nerves that continue up his arms. He falls towards the floor on his knees holding his left arm as pain shot through making him moan.

"Allen." Lavi asked as he sits down beside his friend taking a hold on Allen's shoulders.

Pain enfolds him, waves of constant pain shot through his muscles and nerves. Arms sweep around him and his head rolls on a familiar shoulder before he passed out.

When he came to he sees the wait ceiling and felt a weight on his stomach. He reached out his right arm curling his fingers through the familiar black hair.

A groan was heard from the Japanese man as he opened his eyes blinking as they came to focus.

"Moyashi?"

"Yes I am awake."

Allen's tired voice was like music to Kanda's ears, he leans up giving those lips a kiss.

"Baka, what were you thinking?" Kanda mumbles as he kissed Allen's lips again.

"It wasn't Lavi's fault and how long was I out?" Allen asked gazing into Kanda's blue eyes as he cares his boyfriend's cheek.

"A day," Kanda tells him.

"_Is he going to be alright?" Komui asked._

_The nurse nods her head._

"_Yes, the chock on his nerves in his left arm for making him activate his innocence made him feint, it took his tool on him and he's not one hundred percent well yet. He needs to heal if he's able to, that is." _

_Kanda hopped those words wasn't true, he hopped that Allen could come through this if he had come through worse than this!"_

"Yuu?" Allen asked when he saw the far distant look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Huh, oh sorry." Kanda tells apocalyptic gives Allen's forehead a kiss.

"Rest"

Allen sighs and pouted.

"I have been sleeping for a day and I'm hungry."

At those words Kanda chuckled.

"Eat first rest later…" Kanda tells him slightly as in an order.

Allen rolls his eyes.

"Yes your majesty I will obey your wishes."

He earns a smack on his head making him pout.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda growls before he left the hospital wing heading towards the cafeteria to order Allen's food, tough he had a smile on his lips.

Allen smiled as he sighs into the pillow, closing his eyes as he waited for the food to arrive.

"Allen?"

He opens his eyes groggy and was met wet with all sorts of different food, his mouth water at the sight of the dango's. Allen sits up as Kanda gives him a plate with dango's on and he start to munch on them in inhuman speed, earning a smack from his scowling boyfriend.

"Slow down, baka or else you will choke on the food."

Allen rolls his eyes but slowed down a bit before continue eating his food at the watch full eyes of Kanda.

Allen retuned his tenth plate on the table and a burp escaped his lips making him blush. Kanda just chuckled and crawls up the bed pushing down Allen on the bed as he straddle the slim waists he leans down giving Allen's lips a kiss. Allen sighs into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Kanda's neck and relaxing into the passionate kiss.

Kanda release the lips leaning his forehead against his Moyashi looking into the gray eyes that was filled with lust.

"What did the nurse said while I was out?" Allen asked softly.

Kanda grunts as he pressed a kiss on Allen's shoulder as he lays his head on Allen's chest their legs entwine as he basked in Allen's arms.

"Can't we talk about that later I don't want to think about it." Kanda mumbles.

"No Kanda I want to know now, not tomorrow." Allen says softly as he caressed Kanda's black hair through his fingers.

Kanda remember clearly what the nurse had said to Komui and after that the nurse had talked to him.

"Your nerves or your arm got a chock when you transformed to a sword, so the nerves fought back and telling your body that you're not completely healed yet, you need rest plenty of it do not exhaust your arm. So no more training your nerves need to heal and no matter what you say I won't let you train."

Allen chuckled at that.

"I doubt you will let me, any idea how long it will take for me to heal my damage nerves?"

"I don't know, it can take months, weeks or days so Komui has forbidden you to go on any missions for the time being." Kanda tells his Moyashi and press a kiss on the chest that lay beneath his cheek.

Allen frowned as he wiggled his finger feeling the tingle of pain that still lingered.

"Somehow I hate level four Akuma's" He mutters.

"Tell me about it." Kanda chuckled as he rubs his cheek against Allen's chest.

"You will come through this, you have come through worse."

"I hope so." Allen sighs as he still cares through the black hair as the warm body cuddles closer against his.

"Don't hope, I just know."

The End


End file.
